undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Corrupted Sans
Backstory Unknown Corrupted Sans (also known as Unknown! Sans) is an unknown glitched sans. This sans is mysterious and dangerous and his backstory has been unknown. No one knew him except Virus 404 and Alpha Corruption Sans. Personality Unknown Sans despises love and kindness. He doesn't even want friends. He is extremely cruel and reclusive in nature and values privacy and being alone above everyone else. Appearance Unknown Sans is a skeleton that has red pupils that have a shape of an X. He wears white jacket black shirt and has black hands and red fingers. His mouth is cut and black. he has black markings on his face that assemble tears. Powers/Abilities Warp Manipulation Unknown Sans can warp himself, others, structures, landmasses, or attacks to wherever he is familiar with in the UnderTale Multiverse. This ability at times can become VERY annoying. Unknown Corruption Touch Everything Unknown Sans touches will fade away or make them forget everything or memories. This touch is extremely dangerous. If they are very strong, they will die or fade away, but make them forget who they really are. This works on anyone except Error 404, but this touch can do some large damage as well. Power Copy Unknown Sans is able to copy powers from deities or gods (this includes everyone else). These powers will be permanent or temporary. This means if he doesn't want the power he copied, he will delete that kind of power. If he wants the power, he keeps it permanently. However, he cannot copy "BU.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y. Form". This ability will also enhance the power he copied to 10101010101010101010 ATK. Primordial Darkness Manipulation Unknown Sans can Manipulate and Create primal darkness, the very beginning form of evil dark energy. This ability is extremely potent and powerful, it will allow the consuming of whole AUs (Even OCs). AU Jump Unknown Sans is able to teleport whatever AU he wants. Unknown Corrupted Blaster Unknown Sans is able to summon a glitchy gaster blaster and shoots glitchy beams. This blaster is very silent when shooting. The Gaster Blaster is very fast and doesn't even recharge. Whoever is hit by its beams will immediately die. Anti Void Manipulation Unknown Sans is able to create and manipulate Anti-Voids. Unknown Bones These bones are not normal as any other. These bones has 999,999,999,999,999 damage and the appearance of the bone has question marks and glitching. Black Strings Unknown Sans is able to control everyone, even gods. This ability will manipulate or use to kill people. Damage Reduction Unknown sans is able to reduce powers of enemies to -123 off (each attack). Trivia * Unknown Corrupted Sans is one of the most powerful sans. * He is very unknown. * He doesn't have friends, allies, nor family. * Unknown Sans is 10101010101010110101019999 LV. * He doesn't have a soul. Gallery Image-2.png Image-3.png UnknownCorruptedSans.png|"THERE IS NO ESCAPE" Quote(s): "No one will love you anymore. There is no hope only chaos." Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Category:Powerful Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton